Guertena Art Gallery
"Welcome to the World of Guertena' We truly thank you for attending today. We're currently holding an exhibition for the great artist Weiss Guertena. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both." — XX/XX/XX Background Information The Guertena Art Gallery is the setting in the beginning, and sometimes the ending, of the game Ib. The game begins with Ib and her parents walking into the gallery. Ib's parents will stand in front of the reception desk, and after some time, Ib will ask if she can go by herself first. Her parents allow this, thus making Ib free to venture around the gallery to look at Guertena's artworks and to talk to the other visitors. After looking at the Fabricated World painting, the lights go out, and strange occurrences will lead Ib into the Abyss of the Deep. The gallery can also be seen near the end of the Sketchbook after entering the pink house. After Ib goes through the large stairway, she will end up in the gallery, which is similar to the Guertena Art Gallery; but instead of having white walls and floors, it now has grey walls and floors with red outlines. When Mary escapes the Fabricated World in the A Painting's Demise ending, the gallery traps her inside, and the cursed gallery begins to taint the real gallery, causing the lights to dim, red paint to leak from the indows, Abyss of the Deep will start to leak and ooze across the gallery's rooms and floors, A Well-Meaning Hell will change into Tones of the Dark Gallery, Embodiment of Spirit wilts, and threatening messages appear. The gallery then turns pitch-black, and Mary inevitably dies. Paintings * Abyss of the Deep * A Well-Meaning Hell * Beach Isolation * Bitter Fruit * The Coughing Man * Couplet Towers * Death of the Individual * Embodiment of Spirit * Fabricated World * Forgotten Portrait (Forgotten Portrait ending) * Fusion * Glass of Antipodes * The Hanged Man * Horizon View * The Lady in Red * Lady Taking the Newspaper * Misshapen Diamond * Reserved Seat * The Sky Seen From A Hill * Spectacle of Century's End * Still Life on Table * Taste-Cleansing Tree * Tones of the Dark Gallery (while playing as Mary in A Painting's Demise ending) * Twinkling of Crystals and Stars * Wariness * Your Dark Figure * Dong Trivia * Garry can be seen in the beginning of the game, looking at The Hanged Man. He won't react to Ib if she tries to talk to him. * After looking at the Fabricated World painting, when the lights go out, Ib will encounter unusual things, such as red fluid, possibly paint, leaking from a window, a man passing by a window and banging on it, Your Dark Figure meowing, The Coughing Man coughing, fruit falling out of Bitter Fruit, and the message "COME IB" appearing on the floor. * Embodiment of Spirit is somehow connected to the roses that Ib and Garry carry. Category:Locations